


Love Me As I Like It

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: A series of writing prompts of Harry and Eggsy being together, feeling each other and loving each other.No matter what universe I've been asked to place them in or what situation they are put in.(there are writing prompts i've received on my tumblr blog, but i decided to also move them here. seeing that tumblr is, uh, going through some stuff right now.)!!Tags/Ratings will probably change in the future, depending on the writing prompt I do!!





	1. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt: it's an unseasonably snowy winter and eggsy keeps stealing all of harry's favorite sweaters.

It started on a Monday when Harry went rummaging in his closet. He had trouble finding his good cashmere golden sweater. He was quite annoyed about that. He had a lovely tie to go with the sweater.

 

On the second day, it was his green wool sweater that had gone missing next. Harry huffed, frowning. It wasn’t like him to lose his clothing like this. Something was afoot.

 

On the third day, Harry’s suspicions seemed to be on point when he couldn’t find his blue cotton sweater. How odd that all his good sweaters seemed to be missing. He closed his closet door and walked down the stairs. He could hear Eggsy in the kitchen, pouring some tea for himself.

 

It was undoubtably freezing this past week, a few snowfalls here and there. It was why Harry was annoyed his best sweaters have vanished. He would like to stay warm, but he would also like to look good while doing so.

 

“Eggsy, darling,” Harry began as he walked into the kitchen, “Have you seen any of my good- “

 

Harry paused when he saw Eggsy wearing his missing blue sweater. It was obviously big on him, Eggsy using the sleeves to hold his hot mug of tea. He was also in some sweatpants, his hair lightly damped. He must’ve taken a shower. Eggsy lifts his mug up, lightly blowing on it before taking a sip.

 

“What’s up, Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry stared, feeling slightly betrayed but also couldn’t help but think how adorable his boyfriend looks. “Have you been taking my sweaters?” He asks, crossing his arms.

 

Eggsy shrugged, taking another careful sip. “Yeah? Do ya mind? They’re cozy and all of mine are kinda ratty. Been meaning to get some new hoodies but your sweaters are crazy comfy, Harry.”

 

Harry sighs, and a small smile creeps on his face. “Well, you could’ve asked next time, dear. But no, I don’t mind too much. You do look, very cozy in my sweater.”

 

Eggsy smirks, blushing as he sips his tea again. “Fancy for a cuddle on a couch then?” Eggsy asks. He didn’t even wait for an answer, as he was already making his way to the living room.

 

Harry chuckles, but he follows after Eggsy. He removes one of the blankets that were on the couch and uses it to cover him and Eggsy. As they sit on the couch together, Eggsy in Harry’s arms, Harry glances out the window. It was snowing again.


	2. A Broken Leg and an Excited Pug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt: Prompt where Harry breaks his legs in a mission and feels so bad because he can't recover as fast as he did in the old days.

Eggsy enters the household with an exhausted sigh. He undid his tie as he kicked off his Oxford shoes. Normally Harry would scold him for treating his shoes like that, but Harry is upstairs in his bedroom, probably still sulking. Eggsy hears the click-clacks of doggy nails and sees J.B. fumbling down the stairs, his entire bottom shaking excitedly.

 

Eggsy smiled and kneels, petting and scratching his dog’s ears. “Hey boy,” He coos softly to his pug, “You’ve been a good boy today? Been keeping Papa busy, yeah?”

 

J.B. lets out excited screeches, twirling around. Eggsy laughs at his silly dog, and J.B. starts running up the stairs. He pauses and turns around, waiting for his master to follow. Eggsy grins and starts climbing up the stairs, J.B. ahead of him and rushing back into Harry’s bedroom.

 

Eggsy hears Harry’s grumbling, telling J.B. to get down as the pug lets out loud screeches again. Eggsy cautiously enters the bedroom, smiling at his disgruntled lover. Harry was sitting on his bed, his leg resting on a pillow and still in it’s cast. The cast was decorated with signatures of his friends, and a few doodles from Daisy. Harry was still in his pajamas, his hair slightly undone and he was wearing his reading glasses. He had a few books layered nearby on the bed, and an unfinished sandwich on the night table.

 

“Hey love,” Eggsy says, sitting on the edge of the bed, “How was your day?”

 

Harry huffed, removing his reading glasses. “Rather dull. Only managed to finish one book. Your needy dog kept me company.”

 

Eggsy grinned down at J.B,, the pug happily panting at both of them. “Aw. He was just lookin’ out for you, Harry.” Eggsy said, scratching behind J.B.’s ears.

 

Harry just sighed again, mumbling a “I suppose.” Under his breath. Eggsy smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek. The man’s stoic frown twitched a bit, and Eggsy decided that was a win.

 

“How’s the leg treatin’ you?” Eggsy asks as he gets off from the bed and began to undress.

 

Harry huffs at that, glaring down at his cast. “Same old, same old. No change, what so ever.”

 

Eggsy tsk’d at that as he changed into his sleeping wear. “It’s only been two weeks, Harry. Gonna take a lot longer for your leg to heal, love.”

 

Harry grumbles again, leaning back against the pillows. “I know, I know…”

 

Eggsy climbs into bed next to Harry, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso. He leans up and sweetly kisses Harry. Harry complies slowly, then sensuously. They moan into each other mouths and pull apart from each other. Eggsy smirks and Harry smiles back, both of their faces flushed.

 

J.B., however, breaks the moment, by letting out another yelp. The little pug jumps off the bed and starts scratching the bedroom door, making whining noises. Eggsy knew what those noises meant, and he sighs as he crawls out of bed.

 

“Why do you always gotta wee just when I get nice and comfy, J.B.?” Eggsy asks his dog as he puts his slippers on.

 

J.B. just answers with another screech.

 

“Do hurry, please. I wasn’t done complaining about my day to you.” Harry lightly teases, smiling.

 

Eggsy chuckles, grabbing J.B.’s leash from the night table. He gives Harry another kiss and goes to open the bedroom door, the little pug dashing out to fumble down the stairs again.

 

Eggsy looks back at Harry and gives him a little wink. “Love you, Harry.”

 

Harry fondly rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yes, I love you too. Maybe when you’re done with your beast, you can help me with the bath. I was rather hoping you would lather me up tonight.”

 

Eggsy snorts, blushing. “Dirty old man.” He teases. Eggsy hears J.B. let out another annoyed screech from downstairs and he blows Harry a kiss.

 

“Be back soon! Hope when I get back, you’re already naked!”

 

Harry laughs as Eggsy was already out the room, the house echoing with Eggsy telling his dog to “chill the fuck out, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

 

Harry looks down at his leg. Ah well, even if he’s annoyed with the slow healing process, being waited on by his dear lover does certainly have its perks.

 

Harry began to unbutton his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R/R please and thank you!
> 
> and my tumblr blog is gothiethefairy.tumblr.com


	3. The Toughest Mission for these Spies is Holiday Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt: I want some domestic hartwin. Maybe then balancing work and taking care of Daisy. Maybe them grocery shopping idk just some happy fluff. Please.
> 
> (decided to make it about christmas since it's the holidays!)

Between missions and reports, and training and saving the world, Eggsy always felt guilty he wasn’t spending enough time with his family. Especially with his sweet baby sister. And now with the holidays coming along, Eggsy didn’t want to ruin any chances with that.

 

Crooked men and women alike seem to love causing trouble around Christmas time as well, so Eggsy was going to spend time with Daisy until any of that nonsense happens. He was also happy Harry was with him too. His little sister seems to adore Harry, and he loves seeing Harry interact with a little four-year old girl who was at the age where they like to ask a lot of questions.

 

They were currently shopping around a busy toy shop, Eggsy promising Daisy he will buy him one special Christmas present here. She was holding Harry’s hand as they walked down the gaudy bright and pink aisle for, maybe, the fourth time in a row.

 

“Daisy, love…” Eggsy says as patiently as he can, “Just, _pick_ something, baby.”

 

Daisy was having her finger in her mouth, looking up and down the aisle of dolls and doll clothes and doll accessories and large stuffed animals and so on and so on. She looked troubled, having a hard time deciding. Harry continued holding her little hand, even though he also looked tired as well. He tried helping her, but any toy he picked out, made Daisy shrug or stick her tongue out or just grunt while shaking her head.

 

Harry looked over where the “boy” toys were and decided to try something. “Daisy, my darling.” Daisy looked up at Harry, still chewing on her finger. “Would you like to see the other toys other there?” Harry asks, pointing over where the dark blue aisle was.

 

Daisy looked over where Harry was pointing, thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Splendid!” Harry says, and they walk over there, with Eggsy following. When they reached over the other aisle, something immediately caught Daisy’s eye.

 

She tugs Harry over and points at the toy swords and shields and plastic knight armor. “I want that one, please.” Daisy says in her soft baby lisp.

 

Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling off the bag of the outfit. “You want a knight getup for Christmas, Days?” He asks. Daisy nodded, smiling brightly.

 

“Who are we to deny the lady? Anything else you would like to go with the outfit, darling?” Harry says, smiling down at the toddler.

 

Daisy looks around the aisle, and then points up on the top shelves. “The dragon too, please.”

 

Eggsy and Harry both shared an amused smile. “Done and done, love. Now let’s get on the line and get outta here.” Eggsy said as Harry goes to reach for the stuffed dragon.

 

The line, however, was another hard stepping stone. A bunch of exhausted parents with their screaming or crying kids. Eggsy was kinda proud his sister was just calmly holding Harry’s hand and minding her own business. He also had to treat Harry for this after. It was the least he can do. The man could be doing anything else right now, but he was right here on a line in a noisy toy store during the holidays. What a saint, that Harry Hart is.

 

A mother behind them eyed the toys they were carrying, and of course, being one of _those_ mothers, just had to share her concerned feelings.

 

“Are those for your daughter?”

 

Eggsy turned around, looking over at the mother. “No. They’re for my sister.”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather get her a doll? That stuff isn’t suited for a little girl, especially at her age.” The nosy mother quipped.

 

Eggsy frowns, quickly getting defensive. “It’s what _she_ picked out so that’s what we’re getting for her.”

 

“Well, maybe she doesn’t know better.” The nosy mother said snootily.

 

Eggsy was starting to see red, but luckily, Harry intervened. “Madam, I assure you, our little Daisy is a bright young lady. We teach her to think for herself, and more importantly, when to mind her own business.”

 

Eggsy snorts and gives the nosy mother a smirk. The nosy mother, however, still had to keep at it. “I’m just saying. You and your son should just get her something more, simple and neat.”

 

They all blinked at her. Daisy removed her finger from her mouth and said in her quiet, sweet baby lisp.

 

“Harry ain’t my dad. And Eggsy ain’t my dad too. Eggsy’s my big brother and Harry is Eggsy’s friend, but the kind that like to hold hands and kiss. And I want the toy be-cause, because at school, we read a storybook about a knight and a dragon and I liked those guys a lot. So Mummy got me the same book so Harry and Eggsy read it to me be-cause I’m still learning how to read and I can read the first page of the book. And I like how this dragon looks be-cause he looks like the same dragon from the book.”

 

The nosy mother had a deep frown, not knowing what she got herself into. She looked around at the other customers looking and she huffed, turning her head, ignoring them.

 

“Well, I suppose that’s that.” Harry said, smiling.

 

Eggsy snorts, and to add more damage to the nosy mother’s wound, he put his arm over Harry’s shoulders.

 

Harry answers back by putting his hand on Eggsy’s arse.

 

Which Daisy happily and loudly exclaimed in the noisy, holiday-music-playing, toy shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R/R please and thank you!
> 
> and my tumblr blog is gothiethefairy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> R/R please and thank you!
> 
> also my tumblr blog is: gothiethefairy.tumblr.com


End file.
